50 shades of the dark side
by BakaFicsPPH
Summary: Naruto/Super Mario/Star Wars, yaoi Both Naruto and his ninja training partner, Luke Skywalker, have more confusing things on their mind than mastering their jutsus, but they are forced to heed the call of battle when Super Mario and his lover, Palpatine, disturbs their peaceful existence! War erupts between the Mushroom and the Leaf Village, but love is the true battlefield.


**Explanation:**

_I ended up using a nice part of my evening trying to write the most horrible fanfic I could write based on the worst fanfics I've come across in the last few years. The result is a rather short (THANK GOD!) chapter 1 of a Naruto/Mario/Star Wars yaoi crossover. The first half is based on the most painful English and writing I've witnessed but I later move away from it to write the creepiest yaoi sex I didn't even know I could think of._

_Hopefully some of the disturbing fun I had writing this horror will make its way to you, the reader._

_Despite my fun, I haven't decided if I want to continue this story..._

My firts fanfic ever AND IF YOU DONT LIKE YOAIE THEN FUKC OF!

Forwords: Ive always wanted to rite a fanfic but never reely nown what to rite about.I reelly like Naruto and One Peace and Vampire Knight and Avatar and Blak Butler and other japanish anime but dident now what to rite about them. My firend also reely like Starwars and Supermario so said shoud rite about them to but not preqels because they suuuuuuuucks he said. Since i also dont like the preqels because ive herd they sucks inew i was going to have Luke in it. I also reely like yaoie. Anywase, without furfer adoo: Here is my first fandic in english (i dont reelly talk english but my friend said i shoud do english because then more people will like it. Please rate 5 stars)

**Chapter 1: Sparks in the mooshroom cave**

It was evening in konahagakure. Naruto had just finished his ninja training and now a long with his new best friend, Luke Skywalker, he were loking for a quite place to relax. However, neither coud semenly relax because naruto had worried look on ihs face. There was a long moment of silence when Luke broke the silence by breaking it and suddenly saying:

– "Naruto, is something wrong?" he asked jumpsuited ninja.

– "Yes Luke Skywalker, but i coud never tell you" nartuo said sad

– "oh comon you can tell me everthung. I mean were friends rigthe?

– "Yes but dont you now the filling when you dont now what to say and you cant say it?"

– "dont you usually eat noodle when that happens?"

– "but you eated my noodle!" naruto shouded angrily

– "Oh"

There was another long silence. Neihter of new how to brake it this time. Naruto dident now what to say because he coudnt say the words. Over the last few days he had reely come to like luke skywalker and perhabs even as more than friends. He woud often lok at him when he he dressed and would feel all wierd inside and woudnt now what to do and end up doing nothing and do nothing about it. Thats sad.

Thousand miles away, Supermario was planing on how to destoy konohagugakure. Not many people nowed, but Supermario was actuly the hokage of the Village Hidden in the Mooshroom but it was called something else becaus it was the village hidden in the mooshroom. Ninjas there could use all the elements but only used the mooshroom element becuase it was better than the other elements and Supermario was reelly evil so he force everyone to use the mooshroom elment even thought they dident want to use the mooshroom element but he still said it because it was better.

– "Hoo hoo!" Supermario said to himselv

– "Soon I will destroy that stupid leave village and kill Naruto so i can become jinchurachi like Naruto. And not even that filfy Puke Skywalker will be able to stop me hahahahahahahaha! Isnt that righte, cownsilor Palpatine?" Supermario said as he turned around to his friend Palpatine.

– Yes, wery good young Supermario. Soon you will have the power of jinchuraki and nothing will stop us! Everything is going according to plan hahahahahahaha. " Palpatine said and laughed, but mostly said.

Supermario always becomed very aroused when making evil plan with palpatine and so did palpatine. He coud fill his penis getting harder and harder and harder and harder but dident now what to with it now. Palpatine saw Supermarioes hard penis and wanted to touch it but dident now if Supermario woud let Palpatine touch his penis. H e did it anyways.

– "If you wanted to have hot yaoie sex with me you shoud have just have asked" Supermario said with a smile so wide that he broek some muscles in his face.

– "I now but i dident now if you woud let me so i dident now what to do. I reely like you're penis young Supermario. It reminds me of my lightsaber" Palpatine said as he took a firm grip around Supermarioes hard hard penis.

– "And you'res remind me of my mooshroom" Supermario said smugly.

Palpatine slowly lowered his head down to kiss Mario. He had some trouble finding his prize underneath that sexy mustache but finally got what he came for; Mario's sweet spaghetti flavored tongue. The tongues of the older Sith and his young, Italian plumber lover danced to the slurpy music of saliva loudly switching owners. From his hand, Palpatine felt as some of the saliva fell out of their mouths and down Mario's now bare torso. With his slender fingers, Palpatine traced the path the saliva had taken. He followed it down and over Mario's hairy chest of manliness. He did not resist giving Mario's nipple a tiny pinch, causing the Italian to give restrained but pleading moans of pleasure. Mario's moans were begging Palpatine to keep caressing the nipple but the Sith had other plans. His fingers had traced the saliva down to the plumber's pants were it had moistened his crotch. Palpatine gently unzipped the pants and moved in for the kill. With his wrinkly hand, he pulled forth Mario's throbbing 10'' spaghetti flavored penis of epic proportions(!). Mario no longer made effort of hiding the pleasure he felt as the pale hand of the Sith violently stroked his member to the delight of both lovers.

– "Ohoo~ ohoo~! Palpatine, you sexy man. Hoo-hoo~! I love the way you are stroking me. Mama Mia! Those wrinkles on your hand; you don't know what they are doing to me! Ohoo~!"

– "My love, your journey has only begun. Soon you will experience the full power of the dark side!" Palpatine said as he started to lower his lips down to Mario's throbbing penis.

Palpatine greeted the head the penis with the tip of his lengthy tongue before tightening his lips firmly around the shaft his lover's generously sized manhood. The moans resulting from this oral assault on his penis caused Mario to now squeal his pleasure without restraint.

– "Palpatine~! You're going to~! You're going to make me cu~! You're making me-!"

– "Oh not yet,I'm not." Palpatine interrupted before continuing.

– "I told you, my young friend. The dark side holds many secrets. Some which may even be considered unnatural".

It was at this moment Palpatine used the power the Force to pull down Mario's pants, thus leaving his anus open for the final step of his plan. With the index finger of his right hand, Palpatine slowly penetrated Mario's anus. Mario didn't know how much more of this he could take and was desperate to release his load into the older Sith's mouth. Unbeknownst to him, Palpatine had one final move to make. He channeled all of his lustful emotions for his Italian lover to fuel the power of the dark side within him. Then, he released all of the power through the tip the finger buried inside the plumbers asshole, causing a powerful Force Lightning to attack Mario's enema. Sparks lit up all of the surroundings but nothing could drown the sound of Mario finally reaching his climax and releasing his load down the throat of his Sith lover. Palpatine passionately savored every drop of semen while relishing the sweet faint taste of delicious pasta sauce.

_[to be continued...(?)]_


End file.
